Carry On Again Doctor
Carry On Again Doctor is the eighteenth [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carry_On_films Carry On] film. It was released in 1969 and was the third to feature a medical theme. The film features series regulars Sid James, Kenneth Williams, Charles Hawtrey, Joan Sims, Barbara Windsor and Hattie Jacques. This was Jim Dale's last Carry On appearance for 23 years before his return in Carry On Columbus. Plot A disgraced doctor is sent to a remote clinic on an inhospitable tropical island where he learns of a native slimming potion. He flies back to England to cash in on the potion, soon finding success running a lavish slimming clinic. However his former professional rivals who had been instrumental in sending him away in the first place now want a slice of the profits, as does the real discoverer of the slimming potion. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Again_Doctor&action=edit&section=2 edit Production notes The original script for Carry On Again Doctor raised problems with Rank's legal advisor, who felt it was too similar to an unfilmed 'Doctor' script that Talbot Rothwell, writer of Carry On Again Doctor, had previously submitted to Betty Box. Most notably, both scenarios featured the medical mission/slimming potion idea. As Box did not take up the option on Rothwell's 'Doctor' script, however, it was felt there were no legal problems to the use of these ideas in this film. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Again_Doctor&action=edit&section=3 edit Cast and Crew *Sid James as Gladstone Screwer *Jim Dale as Doctor James Nookey *Kenneth Williams as Doctor Frederick Carver *Charles Hawtrey as Doctor Ernest Stoppidge *Joan Sims as Ellen Moore *Barbara Windsor as Goldie Locks *Hattie Jacques as Matron *Patsy Rowlands as Miss Fosdick *Peter Butterworth as Shuffling patient *Wilfrid Brambell as Mr Pullen *Elizabeth Knight as Nurse Willing *Peter Gilmore as Henry *Alexandra Dane as Stout woman *Pat Coombs as New Matron *William Mervyn as Lord Paragon *Patricia Hayes as Mrs Beasley *Lucy Griffiths as Old lady in headphones *Harry Locke as Porter *Gwendolyn Watts as Night sister *Valerie Leon - Dierdre *Frank Singuineau as Porter *Valerie Van Ost as Out-patients sister *Simon Cain as X-ray man *Elspeth March as Hospital board member *Valerie Shute as Nurse *Shakira Baksh as Scrubba *Ann Lancaster as Miss Armitage *Georgina Simpson as Men's ward nurse *Eric Rogers as Bandleader *Donald Bisset as Patient *Bob Todd as Pump patient *Heather Emmanuel as Plump native girl *Yutte Stensgaard as Trolley Nurse *George Roderick as Waiter *Jenny Counsell as Night nurse *Rupert Evans as Stunt orderly *Billy Cornelius as Patient in plaster *Hugh Futcher as Cab driver *Faith Kent as Nursing home Matron *Screenplay - Talbot Rothwell *Music - Eric Rogers *Production Manager - Jack Swinburne *Art Director - John Blezard *Editor - Alfred Roome *Director of Photography - Ernest Steward *Camera Operator - James Bawden *Assistant Editor - Jack Gardner *Continuity - Susanna Merry *Make-up - Geoffrey Rodway *Assistant Director - Ivor Powell *Sound Recordists - Bill Daniels & Ken Barker *Hairdresser - Stella Rivers *Costume Designer - Anna Duse *Dubbing Editor - Colin Miller *Producer - Peter Rogers *Director - Gerald Thomas http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Again_Doctor&action=edit&section=4 edit Filming and locations *Filming dates – 17 March-2 May 1969 Interiors: *Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire Exteriors: *Maidenhead, where the Town Hall doubled for the hospital as it previously did in Carry On Doctor. Category:Films